You're Drunk, Soy Loco
by masterlyDarkness
Summary: Sombra knew exactly what she was doing when she ended up in a bar with the infamous Jesse McCree. He had no idea what the morning would hold. AN: There are Spanish phrases used by the character that I define at the end of the chapter. I also created the Cover Art myself.
1. Chapter 1

"4! 3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The screams of joy and noise makers flew down the street and into the nearly abandoned bar. Sombra smirked and glanced up at the drunken gunslinger, who sagged over the bar.

"Hey McCree," she called. His head jutted up rapidly, eyes slightly blurred with the rush of motion. With a raise of her glass and 3 steps, she filled his vision with a grin.

"Feliz año nuevo, mi amigo," she chuckled. The lines beside his eyes wrinkled in a half smile. Her lips met his with a flash and panic overloaded McCree, as he wrenched his head back. Just as suddenly as she had kissed him, Sombra backed away, raised a hand and, with a waggle of her fingers, strutted off through the tables into the celebrating streets.

* * *

AN: 'Feliz año nuevo, mi amigo' means 'Happy New Year, my friend'


	2. Chapter 2

McCree could still feel the pressure on his lips as the strained performance of Mariah Carey dragged on the television above him.

Turning to the bartender he asked, "Who was that?" acquiring the edge that someone in his situation and stature would adopt in this case.

The barista smiled knowingly and replied, "No one knows the true answer but she tells everyone 'Sombra.' Shadow for those that don't understand Spanish, like yourself."

"Sé español," McCree breathed, rising from the bar. He turned to leave, catching himself short. His hand reached for his wallet but the bartender coughed.

"She covered your tab," he said, confused but compliant with what the young woman had told him while McCree had slumber time a few hours before. McCree huffed and stormed out of the bar, intent on sighting the mysterious Sombra.

* * *

AN: 'Sé español' means 'I know Spanish'


	3. Chapter 3

Sombra's confident smile grew as McCree stormed out of the bar and down the street. His hotel room was not far and she'd easily follow him. Her steps shadowed his as he approached his destination, but sped as he stepped towards the sidewalk to enter the building.

"Amigo! Were you looking for me?" Sombra giggled, materializing into view filling the tiny alleyway McCree just passed.

"You." he fumed, gaze hardening in a snap. He rushed forward and grabbed the girl's arms, pushing her further into the alley and pinning her against the wall.

"One, why the hell did you cover my tab? Two, what the fuck were you thinking when you kissed me?" he yelled, Sombra flinching every third word. Once he finished, she placed a finger on his lips and pushed him back to a comfortable distance.

"Uno, I was only trying to help out a friend. Dos, un beso del año nuevo, idiota. New Year's Kiss? I thought someone from Overwatch would know what that is," she countered, grin growing as she watched the discomfort spread through the gunslinger's face. He tried to reach for his gun that should have been at his side, but a sparkle caught his eye as Sombra began strutting toward the exit of the alley, twirling a revolver around her finger. Her eyes watched McCree intently and as the heat rose through his face, she grinned.

"If you want your precious back, go to your room upstairs. I'll meet you there," she taunted, backing away a little more.

"Fine," he fumed, shoving past her and into the lobby. She smiled and slid into invisibility with ease to have a bit more fun with the outlaw.

* * *

AN: 'Amigo' means 'friend.'  
'Uno' means 'one.'  
'Dos' means 'two.'  
'Un beso del año nuevo, idiota' means 'A New Year's Kiss, idiot.'


	4. Chapter 4

McCree stormed into the elevator after gruffly greeting the receptionist. He jabbed the 27th floor and condensed himself tighter. Sombra smiled and ran a hand down the elevator panel.

"Miss me?" she smirked, surprising McCree. Her steps guided her to him, as the tension grew exponentially.

"I was just getting used to the quiet," he retorted, anger beginning to seep into his words and they spat themselves at Sombra. She only smiled and grew ever closer as her lips parted in front of his.

He pressed forward, capturing her lips and her arms with his hands. They hit the other wall as the elevator rose to the penthouse. Their lips battled for dominance over each other.

As the doors parted, Sombra pushed McCree back, turning his momentum towards the exit of the elevator. Their battle for dominance continued as McCree picked the hacker up and carried her through the halls of the suite.

* * *

AN: The Guest that reviewed asking for me to continue. I will definitely be continuing this story. I've got the entire thing planned. I just need to put it into words that sound good. ;) Hope you're liking it, though.


End file.
